


公主殿下

by wednesday_201



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_201/pseuds/wednesday_201
Summary: 罗家有条铁律：二十一岁前，不论是男是女，孩子都当做女性来抚养。
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 20





	公主殿下

**Author's Note:**

> 青梅竹马男孩诺x女装公主娜娜

上

罗家有条铁律：二十一岁前，不论是男是女，孩子都当做女性来抚养。

这条铁律到了罗渽民这一代也不曾改变，于是罗渽民从小到大穿遍了各式各样的裙子，精致的碎花棉布连衣裙的裙摆镶了一圈钩花蕾丝边，蓬蓬松松蜜桃粉色的泡泡裙；少女时代纯白色女士衬衫没有一点皱褶，配着浅棕色大裙摆的半身长裙，黑色缎带系成领结，追逐着风的时候就像一只轻盈的蝴蝶。  
十几年来他也学了一身淑女的品格，这让他无时不以端庄自持要求自己，因为从小罗家妈妈就告诉他：娜娜呀，你是公主，公主就要有公主的样子。

娜娜公主也看过《罗马假日》，但他喜欢睡觉穿的丝绸质地睡裙，也喜欢睡前的温牛奶配饼干——不同的是他嘱咐女佣在牛奶里放八块方糖，饼干旁边还要配一块，干吃。

被妈妈骂也会这么做，小小娜从八岁开始就这样想。

所以十三岁那年，罗家妈妈从世交好友的孩子里找了一位同龄的伙伴，接到罗家和他一起住，目的是为了能让这位喝八倍浓缩冰美式跟齁甜牛奶的小公主饮食习惯——以及生活起居能够被拖上正轨。  
这位冤大头叫李帝努，初次见面的时候罗渽民请他喝了一杯8shot，差点就不省人事，说要加点牛奶，转眼又被甜得血糖飙升超越常规值。

罗家为方便也为不引人注目，直接请了家庭教师在家教两个小朋友学习。彼时还小的小朋友李帝努一边写作业一边转头眨着狗狗眼，问，娜娜呀，为什么这么喜欢喝这些东西？  
罗渽民咬着铅笔屁股，半天才说，喜欢吧，大约就是喜欢。  
李帝努想，喔，公主就是公主，连这点都很特殊。

如果问李帝努这些年来觉得最幸运的事，或许他还是会回答：住进公主殿下的家里，哦不，城堡。  
十八岁生日的时候罗渽民和狐朋狗友聚会喝醉了酒，李帝努虽说也替他挡了不少，但被噱得起劲，又借着酒劲才硬是给自己灌了许多，结果最后被李帝努拖着回房间，倒在床上不省人事，哼哼唧唧说胡话李帝努也只能听一句应一句过一句。

“我不喜欢济慈，因为我不是安妮——我喜欢雪莱。”  
“嗯。”

“我是公主，是男孩子公主…嗝。”  
“嗯。”

“Jeno呀Jeno，小栗子狗狗，喜欢喜欢……zzZ”  
“……嗯？”

李帝努人傻了，说完这句话之后的罗渽民脸红彤彤直接昏睡过去，李帝努猜想喝断片了的人第二天一般记不得他醉着的时候说了些什么——事实也是如此，因为罗渽民次日一早醒来的时候惊讶的是自己为什么在房间躺在被窝，还换上了干净的睡裙。  
但是要李帝努怎么不在意这个？他从懵懂到恍然发觉自己真实感情用掉了这么多年，结果被罗渽民酒后吐真言这么一吐……

完了，全完了。

李帝努的吻落在罗渽民微张的唇瓣上的时候，轻飘飘停住又焦急地逃跑，像从他胃里逃脱的蝴蝶一样跌跌撞撞。

没有醒吧？……还好，没有醒。李帝努松了口气。  
他害怕这样的触碰会让罗渽民醒过来，又不甘心就这样悻悻收手。

今天罗渽民穿的是衬衫配半身长裙，领口米色缎带系着的蝴蝶结松松垮垮，平坦而稍有起伏的胸口洇开一块一定会令女佣头痛的红酒渍。李帝努喉结上下蠕动，伸手将缎带抽出来丢在一边，二指一拧便一连解开三两个扣子。

一起长大，也就不可避免地一起洗过澡，他从第一次在梦里梦到那片胸口的白皙肌肤开始就再也没有停止过肖想——而现在梦中重复无数次的画面就这样猝不及防的呈现在眼前，呼吸之下平稳起伏的胸膛，肌肉线条轮廓分明，他知道罗渽民平时虽然打扮成少女模样却也会经常锻炼，却不曾想到就算如此也是这样诱人。

这样白的皮肤，会很容易留下印子，轻轻掐一下或者划过去，浅红都会停留很久。李帝努想。

李帝努克制得很努力，此时罗渽民也不知道梦到了些什么，闷哼着皱眉嘟嘟囔囔。李帝努凑近细听才听得真切，那分明是在喊自己的名字。  
他不禁弯了嘴角，罗渽民啊罗渽民，被我发现了吧，小说里面双向暗恋的故事上演了，你要陪我演多久呢？

一想到罗渽民是位高高在上的公主，此刻李帝努更是该死地硬得难受，思考再三他鬼使神差地覆唇在罗渽民胸口吮吻起来。  
罗渽民不喜欢草莓，但他的胸口被种下了一颗。

于是次日李帝努在对着镜子换下睡裙的时候，李帝努给的解释是，“你昨天喝多磕在桌上了^^”。

罗渽民没有把这件事放在心上，因为他真的记不清前一天晚上到底发生了什么，那副旖旎风光也就顺理成章只被藏在李帝努的回忆收藏中。

谁知道他昨天在回到自己房间之后过了多久才将心头的火给浇灭，但，不论如何，这一簇火苗都会在任何时候任何地点，被罗渽民的任何动作言语，重新点燃，火苗像蛇吐着的信子从足尖攀附上他的身体，一点一点啃噬掉他对此根本不堪一击的理智。

——为了这个，大约让他在这火中烧成灰烬他也愿意。

中

其实问罗渽民到底怎么想的话，好像感情也很明确。  
这些年来他的生活起居，虽说是由李帝努帮着监督照顾，但事实上李帝努只是负责在关怀备至的同时替他在罗家妈妈面前打掩护。娜娜公主方糖照吃咖啡照喝。李帝努初期还会懊恼，我说？我说了有用吗我说！

那可是我要泡到手的老婆啊！还不得宠着！

李帝努是注重仪式感的人吗？没有那么注重，但是罗渽民很注重这些，从三岁那天的加冕仪式起，他的生命中经历了无数仪式。  
所以李帝努觉得要是非要告白的话，罗渽民二十一岁生日就正好。  
这一天罗渽民会很忙，从早晨开始就要换上礼服接见前来拜谒的贵族们，包括午餐和晚宴，一想到他要这样踩着小高跟站一天还要陪着笑脸时刻注意措辞，和平常也会偷偷骂脏话的他判若两人，李帝努就开始心疼。  
同时也暗自决定，不能拖太晚。于是李帝努在罗渽民换好礼服后偷偷潜入他的房间，顺便反锁了门。

罗渽民也不是完全笨蛋，门落锁的声响让他不禁猜测李帝努到底要做些什么。  
李帝努倒也没有准备什么，咨询别的朋友如何告白的时候回答各异，他担心多余的内容会让他的告白作用大打折扣，干脆简单几句表明自己所想，罗渽民总结下来就是，李帝努喜欢他，而且喜欢很久了。

“所以……那天胸口那个草莓是你种的吗？”  
既然两个人都有此意，罗渽民很难不把那天那片很可惜的浅红和李帝努的“罪行”联系起来。  
李帝努笑而不语，于是只盯着罗渽民两颊愈发泛红，因为他笃定他也这样喜欢着自己，很多很多年。

裙子到底有什么方便的？  
裙子方便做的事情有很多，比如走路不像裤装那样束缚，比如也能遮挡掉很多。  
彼时罗渽民还像个小姑娘家扭扭捏捏，一边说着其实自己也喜欢李帝努很久了，而李帝努不等他把话说完便两步迈过来凑近了他，绵长的吻是这场持续数年的拉锯战胜利的讯号。  
罗渽民的嘴唇很软，李帝努想。因为罗家妈妈叮嘱他要认真保护嘴唇，于是李帝努想如果罗渽民替他口交也不会让他失望。  
罗渽民的眼神也一直都很让人沉醉，李帝努想。他不管别人如何看，但他总觉得那样的眼神无论掠过他身上的哪，都是在勾引他。于是他觉得他稍显委屈的下目线绝对不能被除了自己之外的人看了去。

裙子真的很方便。  
罗渽民被李帝努吻得要断气，躺倒在床上喘息着调整呼吸的功夫就被李帝努把裙摆掀了起来。  
这或许是罗渽民这辈子最后一次穿礼服，甚至是最后一次穿裙子，他想着既然娜娜这样注重仪式感，干脆就再让这个最后一次难忘一点吧。  
罗渽民的眼眶稍微泛红，唇瓣微张着像是刚从水中跳脱到陆地的鱼，一呼一吸企图补足他因为接吻被夺走的氧气，而当注意到的时候下半身已然不着寸缕。

李帝努也敢肯定罗渽民是第一次做这样的事。  
指腹轻而缓地摩挲着后穴口的皱褶便能明显发觉它条件反射一样地收缩起来，却又不像是抗拒这样过分的触碰。李帝努这才忍不住要眯起眼睛翘嘴角：“喔——公主殿下，好像对这样的事感觉很兴奋，是吧？”  
罗渽民踢踏两下把高跟鞋甩脱到不知道哪里，临了又在内心确认门被锁好。李帝努又觉得好笑，手里不知道什么时候多了一枚粉色的拖着长尾巴的椭球体。  
开关掌握在他手中，小玩具却被他恶劣地抵在穴口磨蹭。不知道是否该感谢罗渽民也喜欢他，或者说李帝努其实偶尔也会想这位公主会不会也馋自己的身子，但此时罗渽民身体的反应不会骗人，濡湿后穴的湿滑液体几乎快要泛滥，他庆幸李帝努早就把他下半身的啰嗦布料扒了个干净，否则肯定又要被借题发挥。

“先一档吧。”  
李帝努笑眯眯的表情根本止不住，摁动调节按钮的动作让小跳蛋嗡嗡开始运作起来，恶劣地沾湿了前端后浅浅地模仿交合动作戳弄。罗渽民被这振动惹得鬼使神差地闷哼两声，后穴居然就这样借住自身分泌液体的润滑就这样把跳蛋整个吞了进去。他不敢轻举妄动，但身子又止不住地颤。  
罗渽民下意识地觉得这样不行：一会儿出去之后就要会见宾客，一站就是几个小时，穿着高跟鞋本来就像踩高跷，跳蛋的刺激之下他不知道能坚持多久不做出奇怪反应。  
——而现在，罗渽民只能夹紧了后穴紧紧吞住这枚不住跳动的粉红，像是怀揣着一团让他不安的火。他咽下一口唾沫，一手攥紧身下的床单，褶皱就像他此刻被搅乱的心。脸颊的红晕已经扩散到耳根，到脖颈，成为与一双泛着涟涟水光的桃花眼交相辉映的旖旎景象。

李帝努说，含着它，不要拿出来，一会儿出去也不要穿内衬了。  
他又说，偶尔我也会调整频率。

李帝努知道他大概坚持不了多久，于是先把电源关闭，拍拍罗渽民的屁股，说，娜娜呀，可以起来了，等一下女佣就要过来敲门请你了。

下

这三个小时内的煎熬甚至在李帝努的监视中持续发酵。  
李帝努在第一位前来拜访的男性对罗渽民行吻手礼时，因为觉得那位男性“眼神不恭敬不老实”，立刻就摁下了一档开关。  
就在他身旁的罗渽民身子一颤就几乎要站不稳，李帝努假模假式地虚扶一把，语气中关怀备至让罗渽民忍不住要白眼：“公主殿下没事吧？是脚很痛吗？”  
他忍不住夹紧了腿，也不知道是被李帝努下了什么迷魂药居然真的没有穿内衬，就这么夹着跳蛋真空着出来，裙下风光简直该死的色情。

他妈的，李帝努是混蛋。娜娜公主在内心对他咬牙切齿，始作俑者近在身旁无动于衷。

持续的振动让罗渽民的后穴汩汩地冒着水，起初也不过是担心跳蛋会因为夹不住而掉出来，这之后罗渽民更担心的是这始于情欲的液体会就这样滴落在他身下的红地毯上，但凡他挪动两步，眼尖的人都会看到那片明显的色差，“是被公主殿下的淫水弄脏的”，他好像已经想象到李帝努说这句话的语气了。  
他学着《罗马假日》的安妮公主，偷偷把一脚的高跟鞋脱下，好让站着不那么痛苦，结果李帝努察觉了他的小动作后，背在身后的手悄无声息地按下了二档，于是那枚跳蛋更加兴奋卖力地运作起来，搅得他只能拼命叫后穴吃紧这不安分的东西。

妈的……！罗渽民只能暗骂一声，在要跌得歪歪扭扭前赶紧扶住再次救驾及时毕恭毕敬的李帝努。

罗渽民已经开始不安地小幅度扭动，他认为自己控制得很好，他错了，认为自己能够不被跳蛋影响他也错了，认为李帝努不幼稚他又错了——哪会有人因为别人的不当行为生自己的气啊！

李帝努分明就是在玩我！娜娜公主终于醒悟了。

而现在醒悟显然来不及了，因为他后穴被刺激到控制不住淫水泛滥得要流出来，顺着腿根拖长了轨迹慢慢流下来，更要命的是性器也肿胀勃起得发疼，贴蹭着裙子内里的布料更叫人难捱。罗渽民忍不住抿嘴隐忍着酥麻快意在身体流窜，李帝努的视线越发像是在灼烧着他裸露在外的肌肤——脖颈，手腕，还有因为隐忍发红的耳根。  
李帝努想，罗渽民现在不管体内体外应该都很烫。

罗渽民只能祈求午餐前的休息时间能够快点到来，而在时间迫近的每分每秒里，他的精力几乎要被李帝努调整至最高档位频率的跳蛋折磨到分毫不剩。紧咬着的牙关也抵不住冲出喉咙的轻哼，落在李帝努耳中又像是催情的药——他做什么都像是在勾引自己。他只能趁没有人看到的时候伏在李帝努耳边央求他关掉跳蛋，承诺不会拿掉它，但李帝努怎么肯遂了他的心。

“公主殿下不要着急。”他捏了一把罗渽民的屁股，用言语来安抚他。

时间到。  
罗渽民松了一口气，他觉得自己后面的水已经快要淌到地上了。  
最后罗渽民提着裙摆，步伐踉跄，细碎得像是踩在刀尖的舞步，可他又不愿说是在逃跑。  
李帝努对诧异的罗家妈妈说大约娜娜是穿高跟鞋太久不太舒服了，我跟过去看一下吧。罗家妈妈又一向放心李帝努，于是李帝努便追了过去。

走廊的路从来没有这么长过，罗渽民走了很久也还没到自己的房间，倒被李帝努先追上了。他揽过罗渽民的腰推开身边的一扇门，身形一晃便拐带着落跑公主钻进了房间。

罗渽民被按在了地毯上。李帝努转身锁上门的动作跟早晨如出一辙，只是堪堪落锁后他才俯身过去，随即便是不知轻重的啃咬吮吻，攻城略地一般让本来还想反抗的罗渽民立刻投降，吻到浑身酥软下来地脱力才作罢，又疼惜地挪移唇瓣到颈侧亲昵地蹭弄两下，像极了小犬要圈下属于自己的地盘，属于自己的人。  
李帝努一手扣紧了罗渽民腿根，不免又在白皙肌肤上掐捏两把留下浅浅的红痕——身体怎么这么色情啊公主殿下，李帝努摇头感叹，仍塞着跳蛋的后穴口都一张一合好像正在等他进入。

“不行不行帝努…啊啊先把它拿出来，拜托…”  
罗渽民知道他在想些什么，只是他还记得这折磨了他半天的东西还堵在里面。李帝努失笑地拍拍他脑袋，另手拽着跳蛋留在体外的小尾巴将他取出，于是湿滑液体失去遮挡物后源源不断地自穴内流出，流在李帝努指间，也滑落到他们身下的地毯。

“我就说吧，裙子很方便。”李帝努松手后一边单手解开了裤腰带，拉链的呲啦声让罗渽民心下一紧，一边不紧不慢将泌液涂抹在罗渽民的阴茎。“公主殿下后面已经够湿了，连润滑也不需要…可以直接进来吧？”

公主殿下、公主殿下、公主殿下。  
宛如梦呓，李帝努叫他公主殿下的时候怎么像春药？罗渽民不知道，但他鬼使神差地点了点头，自己乖乖把裙摆拢了拢好让李帝努更加方便。上半身打扮得体，而下半身却是这样的光景。他知道李帝努再不干他的话一定会更加难受，公主刻在骨子里的端庄自持算个什么东西？  
他是公主——从前是，以后不是，但这一刻，他是公主。  
李帝努也毫不客气，裸露在外的性器前端沾着些许滑腻液体便浅浅戳弄起他的后穴，饶是罗渽民忍耐力再好也抵不住他这般玩弄，于是他理所当然地欣赏到罗渽民满脸难耐的神情后便猛地挺腰，狠狠捣入罗渽民至深的柔软。罗渽民终于忍不住呻吟起来，湿滑内壁生涩地吞裹着李帝努硬挺的性器，教人忍不住舒爽到长叹一声，此后的每一下挺弄都刚好碾磨到罗渽民体内的最敏感——罗渽民真的不知道为什么他这样清楚，但也无暇去深究原因。

罗渽民几乎要哭出来，因为李帝努每一次深深顶入的时候都会问他，公主殿下，这样怎么样？这样呢？这样如何？  
可偏偏他就是成为了情欲驱使之下的囚徒，落入名叫李帝努的致命圈套后越陷越深，感情也好肉欲也好，都是如此。

李帝努越发狠了起来，双手扣紧了罗渽民的腰，没轻没重掐得腰际都隐隐泛红，见他眼角泪光闪烁又疼惜地探手草草揩掉水渍，随后专注地加快了速度。罗渽民能听到囊袋撞击的啪啪声音，同自己后穴因交合而传来的噗嗤水声，李帝努的粗重呼吸与自己的喘息跟轻吟闷哼，时不时也有李帝努的三两声细碎的“公主殿下”，是协奏曲还是交响曲？不知道。  
李帝努也不忘探手去帮帮罗渽民，替他硬得发疼的阴茎纡解。他一手握住茎身上下潦草地套弄撸动，这让原本还打算隐忍的罗渽民发出了猫一般尾音绵长黏糊的呻吟。始终没有射精的罗渽民忍耐得很努力，于是他又对罗渽民说，娜娜呀，做得好，一边又坏心眼地用指尖轻轻掐弄划过冠状沟。罗渽民被挑逗得足尖都忍不住要蜷缩起来，是笑是泪的神情更像是为这场盛宴加码助兴。

李帝努突然放缓动作，伏下身子拥紧了罗渽民，唇瓣贴蹭到他耳垂张口就轻轻用犬牙摩挲软肉，低语着问他，射在里面不要紧吗？怀孕也不要紧吗？  
罗渽民胡乱点头，黏糊的闷哼像是他一贯的撒娇。李帝努不禁发笑。  
“如您所愿，我的公主殿下。”

几股的白浊沾染在罗渽民的裙子上，这是来自于他自己的，而后穴里混杂着自己淫液的滚烫浊液则是李帝努做的好事。  
喘息交织着极尽了余韵的淫靡意味，李帝努反而更像是在撒娇地把罗渽民圈进怀里，喃喃唤他公主殿下，公主殿下。

看吧，我就说裙子真的很方便，可惜是最后一次穿了。得逞的李帝努笑得无害。  
下次不带套的话怀孕了你带孩子。罗渽民说话都吃力，于是给了他一个白眼。


End file.
